The present invention is directed to drip shields for collars for paint brushes, and more particularly to a drip collar removably attachable to a paint brush to create a liquid-tight seal around the brush handle and to radially compress the bristles adjacent the handle to create a liquid-tight seal between adjacent bristles and between the bristles and the collar.
Various drip shields for brushes are known to me. Examples of such prior-known shields are shown in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,009,583 issued on Nov. 21, 1911 to Rowley and Albright discloses a frusto-conically-shaped drip shield fabricated of rubber for a shaving brush. The periphery of the smaller opening of the frusto-conical shield has a flange which fits around the brush handle in a circumferential groove in the handle and the shield projects therefrom to a point above the juncture of the bristles and the handle. The shield can be moved down onto the bristles of the brush, and due to its rubber construction, the shield can be grasped around its periphery to cause flange of the smaller opening against the bristles to provide a pressure on the bristles to squeeze the soap and water from the bristles as the shield is moved downwardly over the bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,378 issued on Nov. 23, 1915 to C. R. Day discloses a metal drip cap which is attached to a paint brush handle above the brush bristles. The cup is lined with felt to tear tightly against the paint brush ferrule and to allow for the cup to fit different sized brush handles and to also accommodate itself to unevenness of the brush ferrule.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,759 issued on Mar. 9, 1915 to Osborn discloses a paint receptacle fitted to a paint brush handle above the bristles for holding or containing a supply of paint which is gradually fed to the bristles of the paint brush. Fingers attached to the receptacle extend over the bristles to control the flow of paint from the receptical to the brush bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,771 discloses a paint brush having a metal bridle attached to the wooden handle of a paint brush for securing the bristles to the handle. The metal bridle includes a flared-out portion forming a cup to catch dripping paint. The sides of the bridle are formed with ribs to form indented square-shaped areas to provide for improved grip of the brush by the user's hand while holding the brush.